


Take me to church

by IryStorm



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Church Sex, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йен поздравляет Микки с крещением сына. Очень по-своему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: секс в церкви.
> 
> У фика есть «зеркало»: та же история, но в другой раскладке. Приятного чтения!  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3853610

Всю церемонию крещения Микки смотрит куда угодно — на мрачные витражи, на толстого батюшку, нетвердой рукой окунающего его сына в чан с водой, на Светлану, которую даже целомудренный платок на голове не сделал похожей на приличную женщину — только бы не встречаться глазами с Йеном. Очень злым и прожигающим ответным взглядом. Светлана глядит с брезгливой усмешкой, и Микки прикусывает язык, чтобы не обложить ее матом прямо здесь. Не то чтобы Микки верит в бога или поклоняется всей этой религиозной мути, но со всем этим дерьмом лучше разобраться позже.

После крещения он проходит мимо сгрудившихся и сюсюкающих над младенцем баб туда, где сидит Йен. Микки не знает, что ему сказать. Мне жаль? Извини? Я хотел, чтобы этого ребенка никогда не было? В глазах Йена гнев, и отчего-то этот взгляд отдает жаром внутри. Йен хватает его за руку и тащит за собой под лестницу, в какой-то закуток между двумя стенами.

— Слушай, я... — начинает Микки, но договорить ему не дают: Йен впивается в губы поцелуем, таким же злым и острым, как недавний взгляд.

Микки протестующе мычит, но вырваться из хватки Йена невозможно. Его язык во рту ловкий, умелый и жадный, Микки продирает дрожью — он еще не привык к ощущениям, к тому, как это может быть хорошо. Йен вжимает его в стену с такой силой, что на лопатках наверняка останутся синяки, притирается ближе, и Микки чувствует его стояк.

— Блядь, — все-таки говорит он, когда Йен отстраняется, чтобы дать им обоим вздохнуть. Ладони Йена выдергивают рубашку из-за пояса, лезут под ткань, гладят настойчиво и все так же жадно. Микки хочется взвыть в голос, позволить рыжему засранцу сделать с собой что угодно, но ведь церковь же. Гребаная церковь с ее гребаным господом, который сотворил их обоих неправильными.

— Йен, подожди, — выдыхает Микки, когда тот слитным движением опускается на колени и принимается расстегивать пряжку на его брюках. — Да погоди ты, псих ебаный! Не в церкви же...

— Не хочу, — спокойно заявляет Йен. — Меня заебало ждать.

И вбирает его член в рот. Микки приходится закусить костяшки пальцев и зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть этой огненной макушкий, ритмично двигающейся внизу. Что бы ни случилось, Йен всегда действует на него одинаково — заводит с пол-оборота, заставляет терять голову и стонать, как сучку. Сучка Галлагера, вот он кто. Йен отсасывает, бросая взгляды из-под рыжих ресниц, Микки сильнее впивается в собственные пальцы, хватает другой рукой чужие волосы и все-таки стонет — тихо, как он надеется. Йен хмыкает, заглатывая до самого горла, сука, счастливчик без рвотного рефлекса, и сглатывает, сжимая член стенками глотки. За секунду до того, как Микки прошибает оргазмом, Йен отстраняется, и Микки выпадает возможность увидеть самую, блядь, грешноватую картинку в своей жизни: как белые капли его спермы оседают на светлой коже и рыжих ресницах. Йен облизывается — с улыбкой, будто ничего вкуснее в своей жизни не пробовал — и жмурится.

Микки никогда не будет смотреть порно. Зачем, если у него есть блядский Галлагер — ангельское лицо и дьявольское нутро.

— Поздравляю с крещением сына, — хрипит Йен, невозмутимо поднимаясь с колен. У Микки подкашиваются ноги, дышать тяжело, словно в легких все выжгло, но он находит в себе силы притянуть Йена ближе и сцеловать эту блядскую улыбку с покрасневших губ.

Когда они выбираются из закутка — по одиночке, конечно же, — Светлана с подругами еще там. И Микки не нужно видеть лицо Йена, чтобы знать: проходя мимо Светланы, он пошло облизнется и вздернет бровь.


End file.
